


Birds of a Feather

by pwoutagonist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao and Izuki become basketball buddies that develops into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Flock Together

“Wrong~” Takao’s voice kept repeating in his head every time he guessed wrong. He didn’t know how he was supposed to see something without looking at it with his eyes. Waiting for another instruction, the shorter male stood with his back to the basket glaring at the other side of the court. He didn’t even hear the other male come up behind him. “You need to stop focusing on your eyes and see without them!” Izuki jumped and whirled around. He pouted slightly, which only made Takao chuckle in amusement. “Silly Izu-chan. Let’s go get lunch~”

The Seirin point guard didn’t remember how their secret training started. He just knew that he needed to get stronger, so what better person to ask than the hawkeye himself? And at first he didn’t think the Shuutoku player would agree, but lo and behold the pair had made it a regular meeting during the weekends. Izuki was slowly getting used to the other, and his training practices weren’t all too hard. It was the “seeing” techniques that he didn’t understand.

Strolling into the nearest food place, they both got sandwiches, large ones to fill up their appetite for training all morning. Izuki happily started to chomp down on his food, looking almost like a child. And Takao thought it was adorably cute. “You don’t have to look so happy.” Takao set his sandwich down and opted for the tapioca pudding. As he ate some of it, his eyes lit up. “This tapioca is really good.” Izuki gasped.

“That’s one way of pudding it.” Takao stared at his companion before bursting into laughter as the other male began scrawling in his notebook. Honestly he’d never heard someone have that much of a reaction to his puns. But with tears in eyes and doubling over the table, Takao seemed to enjoying himself. And that made the shorter male a bit more prideful of his skills in coming up with puns.

“That was a good one, Izu-chan!” His laughing down and he picked up his sandwich, not being able to look at the pudding without laughing wildly. Izuki flashed him a smile before going back to his own lunch. That smile seemed to pierce the hawk’s heart and he doubled over again. This guy is too cute for his own good! Curiously, Izuki stared at the flailing raven, wondering why he was so worked up.

Once they were done eating, the two cleaned up their table and headed out to the beach. They were going to do more strength training before calling it a day and heading home. Taking off his shoes and socks, Izuki stretched out, ready to go for a jog. “How far are we going today?” Takao was impressed with the other’s enthusiasm, kicking off his shoes as well. His shirt had long sleeve holes, dipping all of the way to his waist. Izuki could see glimpses of his toned abs behind the white cloth, wondering if he could look like that.

Takao noticed the other’s gaze and smirked to himself, starting to break into a run along the sand. Izuki soon followed, trying to catch up with Shuutoku’s point guard. “You can do it, Izu-chan~” Takao crooned, flashing a smile behind him, but the raven wasn’t there. Blinking, he looked around until he noticed Izuki had already passed him, steadily running along where the sand and water met. “You seem to be full of energy.” Izuki gasped.

“I shore do.” Takao stared blankly before laughing hysterically again, his speed slowing considerably from laughing so much. “That was funny?” Izuki stopped to turn around and face the other raven, feeling elated that instead of being whacked in the head, someone truly enjoyed his puns. He was smiling the entire rest of the run, side by side with Takao.

Said male was defeated, but not in running or training. No, his heart had taken a great beating. Izuki was funny, smart, strong, and extremely cute. The way he lit up when he told a pun, and even more so when someone laughed at his jokes. They way his eyebrows scrunched up whenever he was confused about a play or skill that Takao tried to teach him, the way he looked calm and focused when playing 1v1, the way he smiled whenever he was grateful for something…it was too much for Takao to bear.

He’d never think that such a man could make his heart flutter with such glee, especially someone from a different school who he’d barely met only weeks ago. But they had so much in common that neither of them realized until they actually got to spend time together training. They both had special talents, able to see the court more so than others. Izuki was almost like a little brother to the raven, but a little more intimate than family. However, Takao had occasional thoughts that stretched far beyond the boundaries of just family.

“Ah, shoot, I have to study!” Takao whined, suddenly remembering he had a Chemistry exam the next day. He groaned in frustration, hands on his knees to catch his breath. “I wanted to spend more time with Izu-chan.” He whined almost child-like, plopping on the sand in a tired heap. Izuki followed suit, wiping his forehead with his shirt. Crawling over, Takao rested his head on the other male’s knees.

Izuki looked down at him, not rejecting the intimacy but still tilting his head like an adorable puppy. Takao didn’t think he could handle so much cuteness in one day. “What do you have to study for?” The Seirin point guard asked, looking down at his companion. Takao blinked. “I can help you study, if you don’t mind.” Takao’s eyes lit up; truly the raven was an angel, suggesting such a thing. They hadn’t really bonded past basketball; maybe letting Izuki stay at his house for dinner would make them even closer friends.

“Yes, come over my house, Izu-chan! We can have dinner together!” With a new, sudden burst of energy, Takao shot up in the air, pulling the raven up with him excitedly. “My sister will be home today so the three of us can have dinner together! Let’s run back and go shopping!” Without giving the other time to respond, the raven pulled on Izuki’s hand and started to run back to where they started.

Izuki didn’t really know why he suggested such a thing; they hadn’t really crossed the boundary of basketball and the occasional lunch. But perhaps this big step would gain him something he’d never thought of before. He didn’t have friends outside of Seirin, so maybe this could end up being a good thing. Before he realized what was going on, they were already at the entrance to the beach where their gear was. That was fast…my legs don’t feel tired at all.

Tossing the thought aside, he slipped his shoes back on and went with Takao to the nearest store. “Hey, do you like bulgogi?” Izuki blinked at the foreign word. Buu…what now? “Let’s have bulgogi! It’s delicious!” Seeing the look of confusion on the other male’s face, he chuckled, patting him on the back. “It’s a Korean dish! I’m sure you’ll like it.” He smiled, grabbed a basket, and whizzed through the aisles, dragging a very lost Izuki around the store.

Once they assembled all of the ingredients and paid for them, they walked outside and headed to Takao’s home. “Is it really okay for me to intrude like this? What about your parents?” Takao grinned, patting on the back in a playful manner.

“Don’t worry, they’re out of town! It will be just us three today! Mitsu-chan will be so happy!” Izuki didn’t think his presence could be seen in such a positive manner, but seeing the other male’s face practically light up at the mention of having an extra body for dinner made a warmth travel slowly throughout his body. Yes, spending time with Takao was a good thing.

However Izuki was a little nervous about meeting his sister; he didn’t want to make her upset by invading her home and eating their food. But Takao assured the other that everything was going to be just fine. And when the little girl stared up at her brother’s new friend, she stared for a long time before her eyes sparkled with excitement and she clung to Izuki’s leg. Takao laughed and walked inside, setting the bags on the counter. “See, what did I tell you, Izu-chan? She likes you already!” Mitsuki looked between her brother and Izuki for a long time.

“Nii-chan likes Tori-chan?” The raven blinked; who was tori-chan? “You say ‘chan.’ Tori-chan is good friend?” Izuki blinked before realizing that Tori-chan was himself; did he really look like a bird? He smoothed down his hair embarrassingly, making sure there were no flyaways.

“Yeah, Onii-san really likes Tori-chan.” Nonchalantly the older brother unpacked their groceries and started to make dinner. “Is bulgolgi okay, Mistu-chan?” The little girl cheered at the sound of food and pulled away from the new stranger, running to the kitchen so she could help. Despite feeling a bit of unease at first, it seemed like he really felt at “home.” After taking a few seconds to recover, he went over to the kitchen to help the raven.

Takao was a really great cook; there was no doubt about that. When the raven took a bite into the meat, he thought he had died and gone to heaven; it was so delicious. Everything melted in his mouth and he didn’t know if he could ever stop eating. “Takao let’s be friends forever.” He praised the other, thankful that everything tasted amazing. He really needed to come over his house more often. Sure, his mother’s cooking was good but…

“Eh? Friends? Doesn’t that sound boring?” Izuki blinked, chopsticks in mid-air as he stared at the other. Maybe he had thought their relationship was progressing too fast…just acquaintances then? “Why not be something a little bit more?” The piece of meat fell from his chopsticks and fell into his rice bowl. What did he just say? The grin on Takao’s smile was genuine for only a second before curling into a smirk. “Just kidding! Of course we’re friends!” It may had been his imagination, but Izuki thought the other was serious. Did he want to be more than friends? That question kept bothering the Seirin point guard all week, nagging at him. What did he mean by that? Surely it was a joke? Izuki sighed on his way back home, head filled with nothing but thoughts of his new friend.


	2. Kimchi Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every kiss begins with k.

Izuki was looking forward to another training session with his new friend, but he didn’t tell his team about it. “Another “seeing” thing? You know, I really don’t understand how this is supposed to help me.” Izuki had his back to the other male, looking to the opposite end of the court. No matter how many times he tried to guess where he was, he still hadn’t a damned clue.

  
Takao smirked, treading lightly behind the other and picking a spot on the court. “Don’t worry, I believe in you, Izu-chan.” He smirked, moving at the last minute. He was hoping to get the eagle eye to realize the purpose of this activity, but he remained stubborn. Maybe he had to use...other tactics to get his point across. If Izuki started to see without his eyes, then he’d be almost on par with his own hawk eye.

  
And he didn’t really understand why he felt the need to help his rival, but there was something special about Izuki that he hadn’t fully understood yet. But for now he was content with their relationship at the moment. Perhaps it would blossom into something more, but in the mean time just eating dinner together was enough. “Under the basket!”  
“Wrong again, Izu-chan.” He chuckled and stood in front of them raven. “Want to get dinner again? It’ll have to be takeout though because my sister is having a sleepover. No boys allowed.” He smiled sheepishly, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on since night was approaching and so was the cold wind. Izuki followed him, following suit with his jacket as they walked along the sidewalk to find a place to eat.

  
Spotting a ramen shop down a few blocks, they both entered, Takao grinning from ear to ear. “I really like this place because they always have kimchi for me.” He said with an ecstatic smile, plopping down on one of the bar stools and chatting up the cook like they were close friends. Izuki smiled at his companion; he truly was a bright person, making people’s lives happier. The way he talked about Korean food with such enthusiasm made his own body glow from the other’s warmth. And who knew that someone else could affect him so much?

  
“Here you go, two hot piping bowls with two sides of kimchi.” Izuki stared at the kimchi, not quite sure if Takao ordered them one each or both from himself. “Enjoy boys!” The shop owner seemed really pleased with their presence. Takao sure knew how to wrestle his way into people’s hearts so easily. Perhaps that what was happening to Izuki. Every time he looked at his companion he felt a rush of heat soar through his body, like a hawk spreading its wings. And at first it was a little startling but eventually he got used to hanging around him.

  
After a couple of months those two were practically joined at the hip. One time Takao was waiting for his friend after practice, waving frantically to his new best friend. The Seirin team raised eyebrows, but did not make any judgements. “I think it’s nice that Izuki-senpai is working with Takao-kun.” Everyone stared wide-eyed at the freshman, unsure if they heard correctly that spending time with the enemy is okay. “If anyone could help Izuki-senpai with his skills as a point guard, it would be Takao-kun. No offense to Riko-san. But they both have eyes that are more special than others and they would understand each other better, don’t you think?” His innocent blue eyes convinced the rest of the team for a while.

  
And when their first matchup with Shuutoku neared, Izuki and Takao played against each other, but something was different. They were both smiling, fully recognizing each other as enemies on the court but both wearing smiles on their faces. It was almost like they were in their own little world, ignoring the crowd and the referees. It was just two really close friends having a fun match on a beachside basketball court.

  
Izuki’s prowess on the court slowly but surely began to be more recognized. He was seeing more on the court than he did before but still not as much as Takao. But Seirin could definitely see the changes in their comrade. So they didn’t mind that Izuki spent most of his weekends with another school’s player. It was actually surprisingly helping them out with their games. And Riko was okay with it because there were some things that she couldn’t teach. With those two having special abilities, only they could understand each other.

  
Slowly they started to get closer and closer: having sleepovers, sharing dinner, and even doing other things other than playing basketball. Midorima was almost a little jealous, but he would never admit to that. Besides, he and Takao weren’t all that close anyway. Then a year passed before they would face off again in the Winter Cup. The pair of them were both sitting in Takao’s room, laying on his futon. “I’m not going to lose to you, Takao.”

  
Said man smirked. “And don’t think I’ll let you win either.” They both smiled at each other, bumping fists as they mentally prepared themselves for their next trial. “I’m going to get some tea. Want some?” He asked, standing up to walk to the door but eventually tripping over Izuki’s legs and landing on the other male with a soft thud.  
“Ow…” Izuki whined when a sudden weight pressed on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he realized their position and just how close they were. He could see Takao’s eyelashes, able to count them if he wanted to. He could see the mix of bright hues in his irises that seemed to cascade into a beautiful waterfall. Some strands of jet black hair fell over his face, tickling his nose. His body was warm pressed up against his...their bodies fitting together like a puzzle perfectly. It was a purely innocent coincidence, but they stared at each other for a good five minutes, Their cheeks were pink and their breaths restrained.

  
Izuki then remembered that they just had kimchi and that his breath was probably rotten and disgusting, and here they were, inches apart. He felt embarrassed and his face reddened even more. But Takao didn’t move, one of his legs dipping between the other’s, hands braced on either side of the other male’s head, looking wide-eyed at his best friend.

  
It wasn’t until right at that moment when Takao remembered how he had a thought about the two of them a year ago. He felt that they were closer than friends and how their relationship could possibly blossom into something a bit more intimate. But he didn’t realize that this was that he was predicting. After many bowls of kimchi ramen and many hours of playing one-on-one on the basketball court just outside the beach, he didn’t know how else their friendship could branch out. The Takao realized something he had been forgetting.

  
What lay beyond the blurred line of friendship was something was not entirely friends at all, but lovers. Sure, they had all of the characteristics of what a friendship entailed which included sleeping in each other’s clothes (which the two had done many times at sleepovers) and accidentally using each other’s toothbrushes (which didn’t seem to bother either of them really) and going out to dinner and sleeping on the same futon and hugging each other after a long, sweaty day and Takao’s mind was in a whirl.  
All he could do was stare at Izuki, who was just as frozen as he was, underneath his body. Seirin’s point guard looked just as flustered, unable to move or speak a word. His eyelashes were long, fluttering embarrassingly over two beautiful pairs of eyes that seemed to suck him into a delightful abyss. His face was smooth, clear, and so touchable. His eyes wandered down to Izuki’s lips, pink, wet, and slightly parted. Oh he could lean down that instant and push their lips together in a dazed, unpracticed and sloppy kiss. And it probably wouldn’t be too memorable for either of them, but if it meant that he was able to taste the remnants of their kimchi noodles then fuck everything and send it all to hell he would kiss that boy senseless.

  
But what if Izuki rejected him? Would their already stable friendship sink so low that there was no way to reconcile because every time the other raven looked at Takao’s face all he could think of was kimchi breath? So, he’d give the other time to respond, to hesitate, to reject him. Slowly, he lowered his face down until their lips were literally millimeters apart, hovering there as he waited to see how the eagle eye would react.

  
Izuki barely even noticed that his face was now closer. His mind was in a blazing whirl wind of thought, unable to predict what could possibly happen next. But he could definitely smell kimchi stronger than before. His bottom lip quivered, his eyelids fluttering closed for fear of the other peering straight into his soul. All of his hidden desires would be revealed and he didn’t know if he wanted the closest person to him to see his bad side.

  
Takao seemed to not care about the other’s silly side, not caring at all about his so called “dark desires” because their desires were indeed one in the same. He knew it because as Izuki closed his eyes, he only whined one word: “Takao.” It was breathy, quiet, but held all the meaning that he’d subconsciously held back for an entire year. He had no idea that these pent up feelings were boarded inside him, locked away. But with one almost touch, Takao was able to set everything free. And it was in that moment when they realized that they truly were more than just basketball buddies.

  
As their lips touched in a heated fervor, they still didn’t have a definition as to what defined them. All they knew was that the kiss was hot, sweet, emotional, and everything they had ever wanted from such an intimate reaction.Both of them had never realized that their stiff necks, slumped shoulders, sluggish feet, and uneven appetite was because of something so silly. Their hands were desperate, holding each other’s faces between their palms, cheeks sweaty and breathes heavy when their mouths pulled apart.  
“Fuck.” Was all the words that left Takao’s mouth as he stared at the bruised lips of the other, a thin line of drool hanging off of his bottom lip. Licking his lips with a smile, he leaned back down to embrace the other, arms wrapping around Izuki with his head buried in the other’s neck. “You know, I really love the taste of kimchi.” His voice was heavily coated and lusty with a sweet, sugary center. “Can I kiss you again?”

  
Takao’s voice tickled his ear and reverberated through his bones, causing a shiver to shoot up in spine and a small whine to leave his lips. How was that even a question? Was it not obvious how his body quivered and how his lips remained parted and how tight he grabbed onto the other male? The head in his neck pulled away slightly and their gazes met once more. Takao’s hands rested on his cheek, traveling to his forehead to push his bangs back.

  
Then, with a little more hesitation this time, fearing that the first kiss might have been a fluke, they pressed their lips together again. But this time it was electric, both of them forgetting how to kiss before diving back into each other once more. Izuki gasped, which gave the other raven a chance to slip his tongue inside the other’s mouth. And the sound that came from Izuki’s mouth went straight to the hawk eye’s groin, his legs barely able to hold himself up over the other. This guy is going to be the death of me.  
Takao slipped his tongue out only to loosely wrap his lips around the other’s muscle, able to get the slight taste of kimchi from earlier. And right then and there Takao discovered that not only did he love kimchi, but he loved tasting kimchi off of Izuki’s mouth and it made him so damn hard. But he didn’t feel the slightest bit ashamed because of it because he sucked and licked and kissed the other until their lips were so bruised it hurt.

  
Izuki was breathless, sweating from the heat that the other gave him. His lips were on fire, the sensations still lingering all over his body. He’d kissed before, dated a girl for a few months before realizing it wasn’t going anywhere. But he never knew that kissing could get him so damn turned on and so spent that all his body wanted to do was rest. Takao just knew how to handle him, how to hold him, how to taste him...how had he not seen this coming? Everything in that moment was so perfect...he only wish he’d seen this sooner.

  
And as much as he wanted to continue their moment together, his body was too tired to even move. Takao understood, his own body exhausted from just a couple minutes of kissing. He kicked the door to his room closed and curled up on the futon, pulling Izuki into his grasp. Despite their tiredness, every couple of minutes Takao would sneak a chaste kiss anywhere on the raven’s face. And each time he did so, Izuki would shift their bodies closer, wanting to feel every bit of the other.  
Sleeping so comfortably together had never been an awkward issue whenever they had sleepovers. Sometimes their legs would be tangled or one of their heads found its way to the other’s chest, but it was totally normal for them to not be bothered by it. But now that they had discovered hidden feelings that they both harbored deep inside, now they could skip the part where they would sleep a couple inches apart and get straight to the part where they were snuggled together, holding onto each other’s bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all thought of the update! :]


	3. "Izu-chan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teammates get jealous. Kind of. Basketball time.

And the day after was thankfully a weekend so they didn’t have to worry about waking up early in the morning. They slept until noon, their sister peeking in on them once and giggling as she ran back down the hallway. When they did wake up, they smiled at each other and stretched, their bodies a little sore from their positions that night. Takao went to go make tea for the both of them and left the other raven to hug his knees to his chest to recall just exactly what the two of them did that night.

He placed his fingers on his lips, remembering the feeling he got by them touching with Takao’s own, His heart raced and his palms grew a tad sweaty as he recalled how much he moaned and whined like that. It was slightly embarrassing because he wanted to hear Takao moan too. Izuki wondered what his voice would sound like, laced with lust but covered in a sweet tone that made Seirin’s point guard shiver with delight.

As he walked back with two cups of tea, he saw the other’s face and chuckled, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek before handing him a warm cup of freshly brewed tea. Izuki took it gratefully, suddenly noticing that he had a dry throat. After a few moments of silence, Takao decided to break the silence. “Last night was...well…” He chuckled and ran a thumb across his lips as he looked at the ground. “I enjoyed it, and I think you did too.” Izuki blushed, nodding. It was true; he enjoyed it and would do it again in a heartbeat, and then some. “But what does that mean for us? Is it just lust?” Izuki knew that wasn’t the right answer. “Lovers? Friends with benefits?”

Izuki took a sip of tea before taking a deep breath to regain his courage. “I don’t know if there is a word out there that describes what we are.” His grip on the cup tightened. “I know we’re friends; we’ve been so for a whole year, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. But it goes beyond that.” Izuki took a deep breath, letting his eyelids fall closed. “Kissing you was...extremely satisfying and amazing. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and that the lump in my throat was removed. It’s not just pent up sexual frustration...because I care about you. I would sacrifice a lot just so I could be with you”

Takao nodded; it seemed like they were both on the same page. “And as much as I’d love to pin you down to the floor, strip you bare, and fuck you until you go numb,” Izuki hid his face, fearing it was too red to even be cute anymore and just plain silly. “That’s not what our whole relationship is about. I care about you too much to give into my desires and risk hurting you or moving too fast.” Izuki smiled, looking back up after he had cooled down from that erotic earful.

“I do too. I always knew deep down that...there was something special about you.” He smiled sheepishly, wiggling his toes in excitement. “It only took a kiss to wake me up.” Izuki, a little proud of himself for admitting something so important to him, his heart fluttered. Takao set his empty cup down to lean over and embrace his best friend. They stayed like that for a while, simply reveling in each other’s warmth.

After finishing their tea, the pair went downstairs and had lunch with Takao’s mother. They talked and laughed with each other for a good hour before Takao dragged the other raven outside to play some basketball before their respective school’s practice. “Are you prepared to watch Shuutoku win the tournament?” Izuki smirked and stole the ball from him at that instant.

“I don’t need to be since it won’t happen.” They laughed, playing hard until they were both drenched in sweat and hard work, exhausted. But they gave each other a glance and played one more round before collapsing on the ground.

There was about an hour away before they each had practice, so they laid there for a minute longer. “Takao.” The raven turned his head at the mention of his name, raising a brow in curiosity. “Let’s do that blind thing.” After a few seconds, the Shuutoku point guard shot up enthusiastically, glad that the other was finally beginning to understand the exercise. Izuki smiled, shaking slightly as he stood up before turning his back to the court. After waiting for a few minutes, Izuki closed his eyes. He finally understood the whole purpose of this exercise; it all made sense now. He was supposed to see using his other senses.

A smirk curled on Izuki’s lips. He could hear Takao’s laboured breath, hear the slight sound of his footsteps on the asphalt, feel the wind prickle the hairs on his right arm and he knew exactly where the other raven. Although the vision was still fuzzy in his head, he still felt accomplished. “Far corner on the three-point line.” Takao smiled, proud of his handiwork. He skipped, albeit very silently, over to his friend and kissed the back of his neck.

“Correct, Izu-chan! You now have the falcon eye.” Izuki turned around, very elated that Takao had helped him excel this far. “It’s not quite what I have, but you’re close.” Seirin’s point guard had a serious gaze on his face; he was getting closer to Takao’s level. “You saw me, right?” Izuki nodded. “However, when you watch the NBA on an old TV, it’s fuzzy, right? You’ve got standard definition when it comes to your special eye, but I can see the court in high-definition.” Everything was starting to make sense now. “Now you can vaguely make out where everyone is on the court, but I can see their reactions and where they’re going.”

Izuki had thought of their abilities all wrong; it was no wonder he couldn’t surpass Takao no matter how hard he tried. He thought that he could only see a portion of the court, but the problem didn’t lie with what he could see, but how he could see. If he were in a predicament on the court, he’d know where to avoid passing. But Takao could see everything crystal clear; reactions, body movements, flow of the game, signs from his teammates...that’s why he was able to pass with confidence without having to turn his head. He could already see them. Truly, the other male was spectacular.

“Thank you for taking me this far.” Izuki bowed a little, truly grateful for the other’s guidance. He wouldn’t have improved much without him. Takao grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

“Ah, come on, no need to be formal!” He pecked the other on the cheek, a gentle warmth spreading through his cheeks. “All I need from you is to be by my side.” He smiled, hands resting gently on Izuki’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. They both smiled, eyes closed as they breathed each other in. They could hear each other’s gentle breaths, rising and falling slowly. The sound was almost like a lullaby.

Suddenly an idea came to the Seirin raven and his eyes turned serious. Recognizing this, Takao stepped back an amused grin, waiting to see what the male had on his mind. “I want you to drive on me...and pass me as fast as you can.” After a few moments, Takao understood and picked up the ball and dribbled to half court, a look of pure focus in both of their gazes. Then the point guard rushed forward, his speed incredible. After a minute of Takao trying to pierce through the other’s defensive barrier, he got through and surged to the basket. But he knew what was coming; he took precautionary measures to make sure the ball would remain in his possession. He could see the hand moving clearly with his Hawk eye and switched to his left hand, but Izuki was faster. Seirin’s point guard noticed the switch vaguely so he used his other hand to spear through the other’s defences and tip the ball away.

Takao was impressed; he didn’t think Izuki could react that fast. It only showed how much the other had grown. “Aha, experiencing that trick is different from just seeing it!” Takao laughed, patting the weary raven on the head. “We had a good run today.” He grinned and snuck a quick kiss before wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. Looking at his phone, he saw that they didn’t much more time.

“Time to part, right?” Izuki’s voice was just a little sad, but they had all day tomorrow to be together. Takao bounded over happily to the other, embracing him tightly.

“Ah, I don’t ever want to lose you, precious angel. Too, too precious for this big world, cute little Izu-chan.” He crooned, nuzzling the other’s cheek. They both laughed, holding onto each other for just a bit longer. Time was precious, after all. Izuki chuckled and pulled away, savoring one last kiss before grabbing his things and heading to Seirin High.

When he walked into the gym, the rest of his team was warming up. He sat next to Hyuga in the circle and started to stretch along with them. “Oi, you’re late. Another practice with Takao?” Izuki nodded, stretching his back a little. “I must admit, that guy is really helping you out.” The senior sighed, standing up and stretching. “But don’t rely on him too much; you have friends here too.” The raven smiled, looking at his teammates. He truly did have one hell of a team.

Maybe two practice sessions in one day was a little much, but Izuki needed to get stronger, not wait on the sidelines. Riko pushed them hard, running line drills and shooting games to improve their accuracy. And when practice was over, he went straight to the weight room to work on his arms. A point guard with weak arms was not formidable. Everyone else realized how motivated Izuki was and joined him.

“You’re not alone, Izuki-senpai.” Kuroko’s voice almost startled him and the raven set his weights down. “We’re all here, supporting you.” Izuki smiled, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading to his fingertips. Yeah, that’s right. He wasn’t alone; everyone was by his side. He could feel their hands on his back, pushing him forward.

Last time they faced Rakuzan, Izuki was unable to stop the captain of the other team. Shuutoku’s team was seated in the audience. Takao was nearly sitting on the edge of his seat and the rest of the team thought it was curious how he was so into the game. Midorima narrowed his eyes. Surely the raven was hiding something from them. “That’s it, Izu-chan!” Takao cheered as Seirin’s point guard scored a lay-up. Miyaji raised a brow.

“Oh? Chan?” Takao flinched at his senior’s tone, knowing he had messed up. He hadn’t really kept his relationship with the other a secret, but rather he didn’t feel the need to tell his team. But now that Miyaji suspected something, he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this predicament so easily. For a second, he feared for his life.

Izuki kneeled down on the edge of the key while Rakuzan shot three free throws since Kagami fouled them recklessly. He looked up to the stands, spotting the bright orange of Shuutoku’s uniform almost instantly. Takao seemed to be wrestling with one of their players and he chuckled. He must really get along with team. A tiny blush formed on his cheeks and Hyuga had to yell at him to snap out of his mini-daydream. He reacted a little late, which caused him to catch a long rebound and dash to the other side of the court.

Akashi’s presence behind him was almost unbearable and he could vaguely make out where he was. He whirled around to pull back around the three point line to wait for his team to cross over the half-way line, which stunned Rakuzan’s point guard. He could tell that Seirin’s point guard had improved the last time they played. Passing to Mitobe quickly, the center powered through the defense and scored a hook shot. “Nice, Mitobe!”

The cheers stopped Takao and Miyaji from their little struggle and turned their attention to the game. “Oh look, you’re boyfriend is guarding Akashi.” The raven watched closely; this was the moment they prepared for. Takao wasn’t as good as Rakuzan’s point guard, but hopefully his vast improvement would at least surprise him.

And it did; just like last time, Akashi tried to toss the ball up ahead to his teammate. But Izuki could see the change in hand movements and was expecting it. This time, instead of going to tip the ball away, he leaned his arm out as far as he could, like the stretching out of a falcon’s wings. His hand curved to stop the pass and tipped it behind Akashi with incredible speed. Rakuzan’s point guard was surprised that he couldn’t react fast enough and Hyuga scooped the ball up and rushed to their basket.

Takao jumped up in the air and cheered, which was unusual for him. But now that his team all knew how he spent his weekends, they weren’t all too surprised anymore. It was rather the opposite; he didn’t really have anyone he was extremely close with on the team. Midorima preferred to be alone while he was doing shooting practice, so he didn’t have a fellow point guard to help improve his skills.

The next time Izuki tried to tap the ball away, Akashi was even more prepared and didn’t let him take the ball away from him again. But that didn’t discourage the raven and he pressured the point guard as much as he could; all of those weekends of training relentlessly until he passed out on the cool asphalt at night weren’t for nothing.

His passes were crisper and he could see the court much better than he could before. Instead of making just two defenders collide, he could create a chain reaction now. Izuki gained confidence with the pressure of winning against such a strong team, strengthening his will and skills to fight. Playing for forty minutes was nothing compared to all of the extra weekend training that had led him to this point. They beat Rakuzan once, and they could beat them again. The fear of losing pushed Seirin to new heights, making them a team to be feared.

When the buzzer sounded, the score was at 100-99. Seirin slipped by for another win, ready to move on to the championships to face Shuutoku. They huddled together as they celebrated, making their name fearsome across the country. After shaking hands with Rakuzan, Izuki’s first instinct was to look up in the stands, smiling when he saw a familiar raven leaning over the railing and waving frantically. Izuki waved before being whisked away to the locker rooms to have an after-game chat.

Riko cheered happily but reminded them that the tournament was not over yet. They still had to face Shuutoku, who had become even stronger than before. Though they had beaten a tough competitor, there was still one school that stood in their way. Izuki packed up his things, earning a playful jab from Hyuga and a silent pat on the back from Mitobe, both recognizing his improvements against Akashi.

Riko handed out bananas as snacks to help the team recover from such a strenuous match. Izuki and Hyuga walked out together as they peeled the fruit. Izuki gasped as he looked at the banana and looked at his companion as he slowly pulled down the yellow skin. “This banana is very a-peeling.” Hyuga hit him over the head but another voice broke out into a frenzied laughter, a voice that one male could never get out of his head. “Takao!”

The raven had been waiting outside of the locker room and laughed so hard at the other’s joke that he doubled over, holding his stomach. Izuki smiled and hit him playfully hit him on the shoulder. “Ah, I’m sorry, Izu-chan!” Hyuga raised a brow; Izu...chan? “Your jokes crack me up, as usual.” He stood back up, eyes a little watery. “I meant to congratulate you on your win! You were so awesome out there!” Izuki was then dragged off by the other male, overly excited to see his best friend after a thrilling game.

Meanwhile, Hyuga noticed that there was a suspicious mass of people inching along the corridor. But their bright orange clothing gave them away. “Did you come all of this way to congratulate us? I’m flattered.” His sarcastic tone put Shuutoku’s small group of people to a halt, their cover blown immediately. But the clutch shooter already had an idea as to why their current enemies were stalking along the hallway.

“We’re just curious, is all.” Miyaji strolled up to the spectacled male, every bit of his ego emitting from his movements. “No offense, but we didn’t think that Takao would hang around a plain guy like your point guard.” Hyuga shot him a glare that made the blonde step back for a moment before returning the gaze, not wanting to lose at whatever game the two were playing. Midorima cursed something barely intelligible before walking in the opposite direction, giving up on their original mission and losing interest. Everyone else but Miyaji followed him until the blonde realized he was all alone and shot death glares back at Hyuga while walking backwards to join the rest of his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, tell me how you like it! I love comments!


	4. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Smut is not your cup of tea, please do not continue. This is very smutty.

Takao and Izuki walked side by side to the younger raven’s house, talking excitedly about the game and how they were going to play together again next week for the championships. They were both exhausted and ready to fall asleep. As they approached Takao’s house, a young woman walked out dressed in business wear. “Ah, Takao. You’re home.” She said and the shorter raven recognized her as Takao’s mother. “Your father and I are going on a trip to Hokkaido and we’re dropping your sister off at your grandparent’s house.” As she said that, the little girl bounded outside, hand in hand with her father. “You’ll be home alone for the weekend and there’s money for you if you and your friend want to eat.” She greeted Izuki before saying her goodbyes to her son and departing to their jobs.

Izuki set his belongings in the front of the house, taking off his shoes before sitting on the couch with a small sigh. “I’m going to make some tea. You want to take a shower?” The raven totally forget that he was stinky and sweaty so he jumped up embarrassingly and rushed off to clean himself off. He rummaged through the other male’s closet, finding a t-shirt and a pair of boxers that looked a lot like his...Takao must have borrowed it when they last slept over. He could hear a basketball game on the TV playing as he walked to the bathroom to shower.

Mid-shampoo, he heard a shriek from the other room and panicked. Shutting off the water as fast as he could, soap still lathered atop his head, Izuki wrapped a towel around his waist and darted out to Takao. “Takao, are you okay? I heard a…” He stared at the raven who had a dead spider wrapped in a tissue in his hand, staring at the soapy male. After a few seconds of silence, Takao burst into laughter, making Izuki blush in embarrassment. “Not fair! I thought something had happened to you!” Takao smiled and walked over to the other.

“Ah, it makes me happy to hear that you care about me so much.” Pecking him quickly, Takao went to dispose of the now dead animal and sighed. “I’ll have you know I am terrified of spiders.” He explained, scratching the back of his neck. Staring at Izuki once more, he walked over to him and engaged in a much hotter kiss, packed full of gliding tongue and breathy moans. “Go wash off...we can continue that later.” Takao teased, hopping onto the couch while Izuki disappeared to rinse the soap off and change into a fresh change of clothes.

His hair was still wet, but his body was dry, covered in a soft, navy blue t-shirt and patterned boxers. Izuki found the other on the couch and laid his back down, head in Takao’s lap. A warm hand instantly found his way into damp hair, running through it as the both of them watched the game that was on TV. Their breaths were even, silently enjoying each other’s company and light touches. But as the night went on, Izuki found that the other’s touches were making him a bit more excited than he had intended.

Their positions had changed and Takao was now giving the other male a back massage. And it felt so relaxing, but his groin was rubbing against the couch in a strange friction that made his cheeks heat up. And he was so lost in the other that a small, low moan left his mouth and Takao flinched in surprise. He was whirled around, much to Izuki’s chagrin, and was now on his back. There was a fairly obvious pitched tent in his boxers and he felt a bit embarrassed. “Did I really do that?” Takao asked, cheeks a little pink as he stared at the clothed erection.

“M-maybe…” Izuki admitted, trying to close his legs. But the other raven wasn’t having any of that and forced his legs back open, settling himself in between them. They stared at each other in silence, their eyes doing all of the talking they needed at that moment. Takao leaned forward, still resting between the other’s thighs as their faces drew closer. Taking the initiative, Izuki reached his hands up, bringing the other’s face close to his so they could kiss. Their lips moved slow and gentle against each other, seeking each other’s taste.

Everytime Takao moved, his crotch ground down slightly against the raven below him. And Izuki let out a small gasp each time, harshly sucking in air when they kissed. Takao was eventually becoming hard, his erection poking through his baggy shorts. When they pulled away, their breaths were heavy, cheeks pink and lips parted to crave more. Biting his lip, Takao picked up the other male and dragged him to his room. The lights were down, door closed, and sheer curtains drawn with a few streaks of moonlight trickling inside the dark room. Izuki laid on his back, head resting against the pillows. He spread his legs a little, wanting the other to settle himself there.

Without hesitation, Takao crawled back to his previous position, brushing the other’s hair out of his face. He smiled, Izuki reciprocating the bright gesture and resting his hands on his neck. They stared at each other again, taking in the lusty gazes they both wore on their faces. Feeling a little bit daring, Takao gave a small little thrust, grinding their clothed erections. And it paid off when Izuki moaned yet keeping his gaze on the other. The raven locked their lips together, grinding slowly and sensually while their hands gripped tightly onto each other. They could feel each other’s moans while they kissed, the vibrations only edging them on and making their movements more desperate.

Izuki felt a little bit impatient, his body heating up with every second. is hands moved to the hem of the other male’s shirt, lifting it up with urgency. He wanted to feel that smooth skin, fingers caressing over the muscular ridges. Takao complied with a small chuckle, pulling the cloth over his head. Izuki’s hands were instantly on bare skin, feeling over every inch. Takao watched him, hands on the other’s legs as his body was admired by gentle hands. “Izuki...I love you.” The hands on his body paused as Izuki looked up with wide eyes. Takao gave him a gentle smile to which the other raven blushed heavily. “I really do.”

Sitting up a little, Izuki’s hands caressed the other’s face gently. “I…” He was struggling to say the words, his hands shaking slightly. “Have never thought I’d feel this way...but everytime I’m with you...I just…” Takao silenced him by locking their lips again, pushing their bodies together, Their tongues snaked against each other, tasting every inch of the wet caverns in front of them. Izuki whined, his grip on the other’s hair tightening. When they pulled away, Izuki smiled, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, Takao.”

Grinning wide, Takao kissed him again, loving the feeling of their lips moving against each other. Izuki’s lips were soft, gentle, and velvety smooth, wet with desire and his name was written all over them. He wanted to kiss those lips forever if he could; he wanted to kiss his entire body forever. Leaning forward, he latched his mouth onto the other’s neck, kissing and sucking on the skin. He didn’t even care if he left a mark; it would be cute to see Izuki’s reactions when people questioned the hickey on his neck. Moans were filling his ear, sinking into his skin as he showered his lover’s skin in kisses.

Takao felt hands on his chest again, massaging the skin there. Then they lowered by the waistband of his shorts, not sure if he should get to where they both wanted. Laughing a bit, the other raven helped the other take his shorts and boxers off, making him completely bare. Lifting his hips up, Izuki held their gaze as he slipped the boxer off himself as well as the shirt, which Takao helped him with. They gazed at each other, fingers ghosting over each other’s skin. Shifting forward, the younger raven lined their hips up, watching how their bodies reacted. Izuki’s stomach twitched with excitement and their patience ran out.

Moving his hips, their erections glided against each other, causing both of them to moan, the friction almost blinding for them. Takao rested his body on top of the other, continuing to thrust along with the other. Izuki grabbed onto muscular arms, mouth agape as he tried to breathe properly. Every movement was making him lose his breath and he felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest with excitement.

His skin tingled, pleasure bubbling to his fingertips. Izuki whined, eyes watering from the pleasure. “Takao...I w-want…” He couldn’t finish his sentence but the other already knew what he wanted to say.

“Don’t worry, Izuki. I’m going to give you what you want.” The raven reassured the other, kissing down his neck and torso before licking and sucking on the leaking member beneath him. Izuki moaned loudly, legs shaking and hips daring to thrust up. Reaching for some lube in his dresser, his eyes looked up at the one he was pleasuring, sucking in the other as much as he could. Finally clasping his hands around the bottle, he uncapped it and spread it over one finger. Then, while distracting Izuki by sucking hard on him, eased his finger in the other.

Izuki shivered, the intrusion much welcomed. But it would take time to get used to have something foreign inside of him. Thankfully Takao was patient, working him slowly, carefully scissoring his hole with such gentle yet warm, long fingers that made him want to melt in the sheets beneath him. Gradually, a warm glow spread throughout his body and he didn’t even feel the third finger slide in him. All he knew was that he felt very good and he wanted to feel even more of the other.

Pulling away from the other, they each caught their breaths. Gazing at each other through long eyelashes, their bodies tingled with the impending excitement. “It’s...going to hurt.” Takao said, bringing their bodies closer and kissing his face softly. “And if it hurts too much...tell me.” His voice was low, lips caressing sweaty skin. Izuki nodded, wrapping his arms around the other male. His hands ran up and down his back in a soothing manner.

“Don’t worry...I love you...and I trust you.” Izuki’s voice was gentle, hands caressing the other’s body. “I want this...to feel you…” He tended to ramble whenever his emotions were running high, and Takao thought it was the cutest thing in the world. “I want to give you everything I have...so I hope you’re pleased...with me.” After he was done talking for the time being, Takao chuckled and kissed the other male sweetly. Then Izuki looked down and blinked. “Wow, you’re big…” He stared then gazed at the other with a somewhat innocent gaze, trying to hide his smile. “I didn’t see that one coming.” Takao stared at the other a bit before the punchline settled in and he started chuckling wildly, holding his stomach.

“Aha! That’s a good one!” The raven grinned wide, kissing his face enthusiastically. “Well you should be prepared, Izu-chan, because I will be coming inside you.” Izuki blushed, a bit embarrassed, but eventually opened his legs wide to let the other back between them. The raven leaned down, face inches from the other male. Their foreheads were pressed together, each other’s bangs tickling their noses. Their breaths were even, almost in sync with each other. Takao slowly pecked the other, eyes fluttering for a second before pulling away, only to gently lean back in again to taste him.

But they were done waiting; this was the moment that meant everything. They were taking that final step in their intimate relationship, both naked and bare for each other to see.

Breath hitching in anticipation, Takao pressed the head of his cock to the other’s entrance. And when he pressed fully into the other, they both shuddered at the new feeling and they clung to each other desperately. It did sting as his hole was stretched so wide for the first time, but Takao’s sweet murmurs, gentle touches, and loving kisses were making everything blissful and everything he needed to cope with the new feeling. Feeling a little nervous, the raven’s thrusts were slow and careful, not wanting to cause any pain to the other. But it felt like Izuki was sucking him in eagerly and his hips wanted to jerk forward to meet that heat. At first they just breathed heavy, but then Izuki started to be more vocal as the pleasure was surfacing on his body. The sensations of Takao’s length rubbing inside him was incredible and finally the initial pain began to subside.

Heels digging into his back, Izuki moaned for more, hips wiggling to signal that the slow and careful stage was over and now he wanted to be fucked wildly. Complying almost instantly, the other raven began to thrust harder and quicker, his heavy breathing turning into low moaning and groaning, loving the tight feeling around his cock. The way the other sucked him in, squeezing around him in a heated fervor...it was incredible.

Light curses escaped Izuki’s lips, his body feeling like it was lit on fire. The other male would thrust into him quickly, then slow down, pushing in completely and hitting his sweet spot with perfect accuracy. The slow and fast movements were exhilarating, making his toes curl with each thrust. Everything was so sensual, the way their bodies moved together and fit perfectly like a puzzle was everything they’d ever imagine. Maybe it was cliche, but there was something magical about this moment that neither of them would forget.

The pressure building up inside Izuki was reaching its boiling point and he couldn’t hold himself in anymore. His voice was rising in pitch, eyes half-lidded, holding on tight to the other male. His body shuddered, shooting his seed and painting their torsos. Izuki could barely breathe, the thrusts not stopping in tempo. “You’re beautiful...I love you...fuck...I’m so close.” Takao grunted as his fingers pressed into milky hips, leaning down to kiss the whimpering male beneath him. Izuki reached up to wrap his arms around the other.

“I want to feel you…” And that was all the motivation he needed before coming inside the other, legs shaking with pleasure as they were no longer able to hold himself up any longer. Falling gently on top of the other raven, Takao slipped himself out and hugged him tightly. Their chests heaved with each breath, inhaling each other’s scent as they came down from their high. Eyes slowly opening, Izuki gazed up at the other, failing at hiding his smile.

Takao kissed the other sweetly, lips all over his face. They laughed together, nuzzling each other’s necks and kissing their faces. “I feel kind of sticky.” Izuki admitted, earning laughs from both of them as they tiredly sat up with groans. Holding each other, they walked to the shower and washed off all of the white substance and sweat off of their bodies. The warm water felt nice on their skin, soap cleaning their bodies.

“Bend over.” Raising a brow, Izuki stared at the other with a doubtful gaze before bending over like he was told. Then a finger slipped in his hole and he gasped. “I’m just cleaning you, don’t worry.” Leaning down to make sure to get all of the liquid out of his lover, kissing his cheek and tailbone while his finger hooked and thrust inside the other. Izuki felt a little heated, but his body was too tired for another round.

Once they were clean and getting pruney, they climbed out, drying each other off and smiling at each other. Izuki’s hair looked ridiculous, which made the other raven laugh and cry out, holding his stomach. Feeling a little embarrassed, Izuki hit the other on the head and walked out, though not mad. He just wanted to put some clothes on because it was too cold.

Following him like a hurt puppy, Takao staggered into his room, tackling the half-dressed male to the bed in a warming hug. “Takao, come on!” Izuki laughed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. “You’re naked!” He whined but the other raven had no intention of letting his most precious person go. He sighed happily, hands around his waist and head resting on his belly button.

“Your body makes me happy.” Takao said, voice barely above a whisper. He chuckled lightly, nuzzling the bare skin. The other raven hadn’t managed to put on his shirt yet so the other’s touch was ticklish. He squirmed a little, hands in jet black hair. “So soft, so sweet.” Takao kissed his hip, making the sensations all the more ticklish. Once the male realized his kisses were making him laugh, he kept going, using his fingers to make Izuki burst out in laughter. And he did, rolling a little on his back to try and get away while his laughs shook his body. Eventually done teasing him, Takao pulled away, crawling up so that their faces were matched.

Then he smiled before leaning down and pressing their lips together softly. A soft sigh left Izuki’s throat and he wrapped his arm around the other male. They laid like that comfortable, lazily kissing and hugging each other. “I’m so glad.” Takao said between kisses. “That I get to touch you.” Another soft, gentle kiss. “Kiss you, hold you.” Izuki smiled, fingers running through his hair. “You’re so perfect...I wish I had kissed you sooner.” Their lips locked again, soft and gentle, holding all of the emotions they felt for each other.

Although they were tired, their stomachs growled with hunger, demanding food. Takao got up, the other raven close behind as he whipped up a quick meal for both of them before they’d relax for the rest of the night. Izuki could smell omurice from the couch and he wandered to the kitchen, mouth watering. “Why is everything you make so good?” Takao laughed and set up plates for them on the kotatsu while they watched TV. After eating, Izuki crouched down under the kotatsu, out of the other male’s sight. Then he popped up next to Takao and rested his weary head on his shoulder, smiling at how comfortable he felt.

Izuki felt a gentle hand on his waist and he didn’t feel like moving an inch. He was so warm, and he felt so loved. The other raven was his pillar, his strength, his everything. They were like twins, never able to leave each other’s side and having feelings that ran deeper than just ordinary lovers. They competed against each other, pushed each other to their limit, licked each other’s wounds, become one with one another, and simply just enjoyed being near each other. They didn’t need to have sex all of the time, though it was definitely appreciated. They didn’t care if the other was stronger at basketball or if one of them would lose in a game. They relied on each other, almost to the point of dependency. But it was not a desperate love; they just happened to realize their feelings for each other and became an even closer pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that steamy enough? Haha, last chapter is next! It's short! I hope you enjoy :]


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet ending :]

The next weekend was the final championship; Seirin vs. Shuutoku. It was a great battle between the two, neither team showing any weaknesses. Although Takao kept a close eye on Kuroko, Izuki matched up to the point guard on defense. Their gazes were serious, carefully watching the ball and putting a lot of pressure on each other. Izuki snatched the ball away a few times, pushing it to his teammates. But Takao was fast, breaking away like a hawk to the basket. It was almost back and forth between them, and despite being on opposite teams, they played in tandem. If they were on the same team, they’d be fearsome and scary.

The score was basically tied, fluctuating on occasion  between the two kings of basketball. Cheers for both teams filled the large gymnasium, the sound of pounding feet reverberating like thunder that echoed in everyone’s ears. It added to the thrill of the game, neither team giving up their hopes and dreams. Izuki couldn’t believe that just last year, they were crushed by every talented school like dirt beneath their feet. Now they were recognizable opponents, a dark horse rising in the competition to take the crown.

But time was the only factor, and the Kuroko and Kagami team did what they did best; scoring buzzer beaters. And there was only a second left, but Kuroko raced to the other side of the court to break away from his competitor, making a crisp one-touch pass to Kagami who slammed it in for a dunk. The entire gym erupted in cheers, celebrating not only the winner but Shuutoku as well. Without them, the game wouldn’t have been half as exciting. When they bowed to each other, Takao slinked across to his boyfriend and kissed him full on the lips in front of the very large crowd. Normally any kisses were welcomed, but with a thousand people watching him, as well as his teammates, he felt completely embarrassed. A couple people gasped, but when Takao pulled away, everyone hooted.

Izuki felt like he wanted to die. Everyone had saw them, including his close friends. Hyuga patted him on the back playfully but it didn’t really help his situation. And the way that Takao smiled sheepishly, his own team cheering him on and teasing him, the other raven couldn’t help but be happy. But he rushed away to the locker room before his cheeks could get any redder, Takao calling after him and laughing when he was ignored. “He’s too cute.” He said with a bright smile, going with his own team to have an after-game talk.

“So, have you...done it yet?” Izuki turned bright red, matching the color of hair which belonged to the male who asked him such a personal question. Kuroko flicked his armband at the other, silently scolding him for asking such a question. However, after Takao openly kissed him in front of many people, his shyness in regards to his relationship with the other raven was slowly deteriorating.

“Last Friday was the first time…” His voice was quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear. And there was a good thirty seconds of silence that Izuki thought for a moment he had given too much information. Hyuga then turned to him and whispered something in his which made the raven cry out in shock, turn even brighter than Kagami’s hair, and hide his face in his hands. Kiyoshi laughed to ease the tension.

Izuki turned to look at his friend and bit his lip. Was it really that obvious that he was on bottom? Maybe he’d have to buff up a bit and see if Takao would be up for flip flopping, but...he kind of liked to be on the receiving end. He didn’t know if he could please the other well when it came to that sort of thing. But then he started to fantasize on how Takao would look beneath him, skin flushed with excitement, cock standing erect, and how amazing his ass would feel surrounding himself...he bit his lip to hide a moan. But as he was imagining the scene, he realized everyone else was quiet, watching his face contort in a pleasurable way. He felt even more embarrassed than before. Kagami whispered something to Kuroko who only slapped him in response, making the rest of the team laugh.

Riko then diverted the conversation to the main topic: basketball. There were still things to improve on but they were on their way to nationals. Their excitement could not be hidden and she dismissed everyone a bit early to celebrate. Hyuga teased him a bit more as they left the locker room, but reassured him that he didn’t mind their relationship. Besides, friends didn’t care about that sort of thing; actually, Hyuga was a bit glad that Izuki found someone to hold dear. There was something amazing about finding someone you cherished who returned those same feelings. Izuki felt relieved. “But don’t think I won’t crack any more jokes.”

Izuki laughed, smiling a bit more confidently as he pulled out his phone. There was an unread message in his inbox which he clicked on to open. Seeing the sender’s name made his heart flutter. Congratulations, Izu-chan~ I’ve got a surprise for you back at my place as a present~ I’ll see you soon~ The raven’s cheeks heated up at the text and he smiled, tucking his phone away a bit hastily. Hyuga tilted his head. “Was that from Takao?” Izuki grinned and nodded, securing his back around his shoulder.

“Yup! I’ll see you at practice tomorrow!” Izuki yelled back, waving to the rest of the team before skipping outside with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!!! :]


End file.
